10 Sierpnia 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:30 TELEZAKUPY 06:05 Elif s.II - odc. 298 (Elif, bolum 298) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 07:00 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.II - Murat IV, odc. 159 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, Murad IV, bolum 159) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 07:55 Agropogoda; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 ALARM!; magazyn 08:35 Natura w Jedynce - 24 godziny na rafie koralowej cz 2 (WILD 24 Reefs Deadly Oasis) kraj prod.Nowa Zelandia (2015) 09:05 Ranczo s.II - odc. 19 (seria II, odc. 6) - Rozwód z miłości - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:05 Komisarz Alex s.VII - odc. 84 (seria VII, odc. 6) - Czworonożny świadek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 11:00 Krawcowa z Madrytu - odc. 3 (ep. 3 El tiempo entre costuras) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Hiszpania (2014) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Agrobiznes 12:35 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Czy bobry uratują Las Vegas? (BEAVER LAS VEGAS); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 13:50 Elif s.II - odc. 299 (Elif, bolum 299) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 14:35 Opole 2018 na bis /23/; koncert 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:40 Leśniczówka - odc. 14 - txt. str. 777 16:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.II - Murat IV, odc. 160 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, Murad IV, bolum 160) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton 17:19 Pogoda 17:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 7. etap: Bukovina Resort - Bukowina Tatrzańska ( studio) 17:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 7. etap: Bukovina Resort - Bukowina Tatrzańska 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:08 Pogoda dla żeglarzy 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:25 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:25 Tour de Pologne - kronika; felieton 20:30 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4 ( studio ) (Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4) kraj prod.Niemcy (2018) 20:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4 (Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4) kraj prod.Niemcy (2018) 22:15 Big Music Quiz - (7); teleturniej muzyczny 23:15 DISCOPOLAND - (7); program rozrywkowy 23:55 Savages: Ponad bezprawiem (Savages); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012) 02:15 Dwie prawdy (Below the Surface) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2016) 03:50 Notacje - Roman Staniewski - Pozostały Te Zdjęcia; cykl dokumentalny 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 123 ed. 3; teleturniej 05:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 693 Czynnik ludzki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:55 Anna Dymna - spotkajmy się - Szymon Mutwicki 07:20 Makłowicz w podróży - Morawy (159) - W stronę Śląska; magazyn kulinarny 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda Flesz 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (132) 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.X - odc. 207 "Metka mnie drapała..." sezon 10 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1877 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 124 ed. 3; teleturniej 13:05 Cena miłości - odc. 13 (Ask ve Ceza); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2011) 14:00 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn 14:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Morawy (160) - Beskid i doliny - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny 14:55 Postaw na milion s.II - odc. 136; teleturniej 16:00 Koło fortuny - odc. 125 ed. 3; teleturniej 16:35 Familiada - odc. 2436; teleturniej 17:10 Czarna Perła - Odc 56/67 (Siyah Inci); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2017) 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 134 "Miłosne manewry" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 19:35 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4 (Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4) kraj prod.Niemcy (2018) 20:40 W cywilu 3 (The Marine 3: Homefront) kraj prod.USA (2013) 22:25 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.XV odc. 12/18 (Crime Scene Investigation XV ep. 12) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 23:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas s.XV odc. 13/18 (Crime Scene Investigation XV ep. 13) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2014) 00:15 Kapitan Alatriste (Capitan Alatriste) 139'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Hiszpania, USA (2006) 02:50 Kontakt - odc. 6/8 (Contact); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Francja (2016) 03:50 XVIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa Mrągowo 2016 - Moda na swetry - (1); widowisko 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 06:00 Rączka gotuje Wisła Nowa Osada; magazyn kulinarny 06:25 Pies milioner; reportaż 06:35 Sandomierz w koronie; reportaż 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:05 Sprawa dla reportera 10:00 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 161 - Polędwiczka w morelowym sosie, kisiel z rabarbaru; magazyn kulinarny 10:15 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 10:25 Pogoda - 10.08 - 1 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:45 Rączka gotuje Wisła Nowa Osada; magazyn kulinarny 11:15 W protezie na rowerze; reportaż 11:30 Taka jest historia; film dokumentalny 12:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 13:00 Pies milioner; reportaż 13:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:35 Agrobiznes 13:55 Agropogoda; magazyn 14:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 15:05 Pałac mój widzę ogromny; reportaż 15:35 Moja Praca; magazyn 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 10.08 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 1200 Muzeów odc. 9 - Pamiątki PRL - u; reportaż 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Moja Praca; magazyn 20:30 1200 Muzeów odc. 9 - Pamiątki PRL - u; reportaż 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Pałac mój widzę ogromny; reportaż 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 10.08 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 23:35 Taka jest historia; film dokumentalny 00:30 Polska z Miodkiem - (90) Tuchów, Tuchola; felieton 00:40 Pałac mój widzę ogromny; reportaż 01:20 Sprawa dla reportera 02:10 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn 02:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 161 - Polędwiczka w morelowym sosie, kisiel z rabarbaru; magazyn kulinarny 02:40 Rączka gotuje Wisła Nowa Osada; magazyn kulinarny 03:10 W protezie na rowerze; reportaż 03:20 Polska z Miodkiem - (90) Tuchów, Tuchola; felieton 03:25 Pies milioner; reportaż 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 05:35 Moja Praca; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4126 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Trudne sprawy, odc.567 08:45 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.590 09:15 SuperPies, odc.9 09:45 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie, odc.97 10:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.710 11:45 Gliniarze, odc.221 12:45 Trudne sprawy, odc.618 13:45 Sekrety rodziny, odc.44 14:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.673 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja, odc.3692 16:35 Gliniarze, odc.163 17:40 Sekrety rodziny, odc.45 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.81 20:05 Gwiezdne wojny: Część VI - Powrót Jedi 23:00 Umów się ze mną. Take me out, odc.9 00:20 Piła 0 02:45 Tajemnice losu, odc.3079 TVN 05:10 Uwaga!, odc. 5397 05:35 Mango 06:50 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 986 07:30 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 990 08:20 Doradca smaku 08:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 8, odc. 11/15 09:30 Szkoła, odc. 341 10:30 Ukryta prawda, odc. 599 11:30 SOS Ekipy w akcji, odc. 9/60 12:30 19 +, odc. 256 13:00 19 +, odc. 257 13:30 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 992 14:15 W-11 Wydział Śledczy, odc. 994 15:00 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 4, odc. 10/14 16:00 Szkoła, odc. 342 17:00 SOS Ekipy w akcji, odc. 10/60 18:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 600 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7527 19:35 Sport, odc. 7510 19:45 Pogoda, odc. 7507 19:50 Uwaga!, odc. 5398 20:00 Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga 23:20 Oczy węża 01:25 Kuba Wojewódzki, sez. 11, odc. 7/14 02:30 Uwaga!, odc. 5398 02:45 Moc Magii, odc. 215/250 TV 4 06:00 Spadkobiercy, odc.21 07:05 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu, odc.24 07:35 Kacper: Szkoła postrachu, odc.25 08:00 Drużyna A, odc.19 09:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.14 10:00 Na Patrolu, odc.31 10:30 Na Patrolu, odc.32 11:00 Drużyna A, odc.20 12:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.15 13:00 Galileo, odc.676 14:00 Galileo, odc.677 15:00 Esmeralda, odc.89 16:00 Esmeralda, odc.90 17:00 Esmeralda, odc.91 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.413 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.414 20:00 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka, cz. 1 22:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.193 23:00 Sprawiedliwi - Wydział Kryminalny, odc.194 00:00 Larwa 02:00 TAK czy NIE 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.831 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1068 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1072 TV Puls 04:35 Kontrakt na miłość, sez. 1, odc. 19 07:00 Dziesięć przykazań, sez. 1, odc. 119 08:00 Niewolnica Victoria, sez. 1, odc. 5 09:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 16: 16 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 2, odc. 8: Anioł stróż 11:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 10, odc. 9: Na warunkowym 12:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 10, odc. 10: Przyjaźń 13:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 35: 35 14:00 Zbuntowany anioł, sez. 1, odc. 9 15:00 Zbuntowany anioł, sez. 1, odc. 10 15:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 10, odc. 11: Druga szansa 17:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 10, odc. 12: Frankie 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 19: 19 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 20: 20 20:00 13 Dzielnica 21:30 Po prostu walcz 2 23:35 Spartakus: Krew i piach, sez. 1, odc. 9: Ladacznica 00:35 Spartakus: Krew i piach, sez. 1, odc. 10: Dary dla gości 01:55 Flash, sez. 2, odc. 3: Family of rogues 02:50 Dyżur, sez. 1, odc. 2 03:15 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 5: Chiński smok 03:50 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 6: Lekcja religii 04:20 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 7: Chiński sport to zdrowie 04:55 Menu na miarę, odc. 4 TVN 7 05:20 Ukryta prawda, odc. 302 06:20 Szpital, odc. 376 07:15 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 95 08:15 Dr House IV, odc. 9/16 09:15 Magda M., sez. 3, odc. 14 10:15 Mango Telezakupy 11:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 651 12:55 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 96 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 550 14:55 Szpital, odc. 377 15:55 Zaklinaczka duchów, odc. 9/22 16:55 Dr House IV, odc. 14/16 18:00 Dr House IV, odc. 15/16 19:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 652 20:00 Dziewczyny z drużyny III 22:10 Tombstone 00:50 American Horror Story I: Murder House, odc. 2/12 01:50 Rush, odc. 6/10 02:50 Moc Magii, odc. 215/270 05:00 Druga strona medalu, sez. 4, odc. 4/8 Puls 2 06:00 Zaczarowany ołówek, sez. 1, odc. 10: W starej szopie 06:05 Dziwny świat kota Filemona, odc. 6: Ach, te myszy 06:30 Było sobie życie, odc. 21: Wojny z toksynami 06:55 Grizzly i Lemingi, sez. 1, odc. 10: Taniec z niedźwiedziami 07:00 Grizzly i Lemingi, sez. 1, odc. 11: Zmiana ról 07:05 Bajeczki Maszy, sez. 1, odc. 13: Trzy prosiaki 07:15 Bajeczki Maszy, sez. 1, odc. 14: Dzielny krawczyk 07:35 Klinika dla pluszaków, sez. 1, odc. 8: To się czkawką odbije / Zablokowany 08:00 Klinika dla pluszaków, sez. 1, odc. 9: Śmigły śmigłowiec / To nie ujdzie na sucho 08:25 Bob Budowniczy, sez. 2, odc. 1089: Cegły i zaprawa 08:45 Strażak Sam, sez. 10, odc. 3: Królowie i zamczyska 09:00 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 19, odc. 23: Po drugiej stronie góry 09:15 Baranek Shaun, sez. 1, odc. 97: Upał 09:20 Baranek Shaun, sez. 1, odc. 98: Szybowiec 09:35 Psi patrol, sez. 3, odc. 313: Pieski ratują gejzer/ Pieski ratują kucyka 10:00 Reksio, odc. 46: Reksio łyżwiarz 10:10 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat, odc. 8: W krainie 1001 nocy 10:25 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 12: Bumps! 10:45 Listonosz Pat – Przesyłki specjalne, sez. 1, odc. 2: Tipi 11:00 Listonosz Pat – Przesyłki specjalne, sez. 1, odc. 3: Wiatrak 11:15 Zaczarowany ołówek, sez. 1, odc. 11: W cieniu sosny 11:30 Reksio, odc. 47: Reksiowa zima 11:45 Bolek i Lolek wyruszają w świat, odc. 9: Na stokach Kilimandżaro 12:00 Gumisie, sez. 4, odc. 1: Siedmioro wspaniałych 12:35 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 25: Wygrana z zakalcem 13:00 Yogi - łowca skarbów, sez. 3, odc. 6: Tajny agent Miś 13:35 Pixie i Dixie, odc. 35: Nie ma jak w domu 13:40 Pixie i Dixie, odc. 36: Zaklinacz myszy 13:50 Pixie i Dixie, odc. 37: Dobra cena na myszy 14:00 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 26: Skaut na medal 14:35 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 27: Pokoje do wynajęcia 15:00 Timon i Pumba, sez. 1, odc. 4: Costa Rica ja być bogatym/ Jak w szwajcarskim zegarku 15:35 Timon i Pumba, sez. 1, odc. 5: Uganda ty być słoń/Panie do dziecka 16:00 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości, sez. 2, odc. 211: Historia tygrysicy 16:35 Niech żyje Król Julian: Na wygnaniu, sez. 3A, odc. 5: Uwolnić Kina z klatki delfina 17:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 1, odc. 118: Tańczący z duszami/ Prawo dżungli 17:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 1, odc. 120: Dzień próby/ Gorzka prawda 18:00 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 203: Nie zadzieraj z nami 18:20 Psi patrol, sez. 3, odc. 314: Pieski ratują Robozaura/ Pieski ratują festiwal filmowy 18:50 Bob Budowniczy, sez. 2, odc. 1090: Kulki Koparki 19:00 Strażak Sam, sez. 10, odc. 4: Szaleństwo na pukncie pizzy 19:10 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 19, odc. 24: Kiepski pomocnik 19:20 Gumisie, sez. 4, odc. 2: Iktorn muzykant/ W kostiumie każdy umie 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 19: 19 21:00 Co ludzie powiedzą?, sez. 1, odc. 1: Wypadek tatusia 21:35 Co ludzie powiedzą?, sez. 1, odc. 2: Nowy proboszcz 22:15 Chłopcy pani Brown, sez. 1, odc. 1: Powitanie 22:55 Chłopcy pani Brown, sez. 1, odc. 2: Tajemnice 23:30 Życie na szczycie, sez. 1, odc. 13: Szczęśliwe zakończenia 00:10 Życie na szczycie, sez. 2, odc. 14: Gwiazda rocka 00:50 Dziewczyny na ekran, sez. 1, odc. 3 01:20 Dziewczyny na ekran, sez. 1, odc. 4 01:55 Wikingowie, sez. 2, odc. 5: Answers in Blood 02:55 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 35: 35 03:50 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 21: Podwójne życie studentki 04:15 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 6: Biesiada dworska 04:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 7: Biesiada jeździecka: kabanosy 05:35 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 8: Garncarska TV 6 06:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1060 07:00 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.10 08:00 Przygody Merlina, odc.12 09:00 Big Box Little Box, odc.2 10:00 Galileo, odc.102 11:00 Krytyczna decyzja, odc.13 11:30 Krytyczna decyzja, odc.14 12:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.72 12:55 Miodowe Lata, odc.27 13:40 Niesamowite rekordy, odc.13 14:15 Strażnik Teksasu, odc.139 15:15 Czarodziejki, odc.172 16:15 Medicopter 117, odc.1 17:15 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.11 18:15 Miodowe Lata, odc.36 19:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.92 20:00 Galileo, odc.103 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, odc.31 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku, odc.32 23:00 Rekin z bagien 00:50 Hawaje 5-0, odc.18 01:50 STOP Drogówka, odc.88 02:50 Tester, odc.19 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.1060 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.844 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.847 Super Polsat 06:00 Ameryka marzeń 07:00 Nowy Scooby-Doo, odc.4 08:00 Pierwsza klasa, odc.29 08:30 Pierwsza klasa, odc.30 09:00 Magazyn Atleci 09:30 Sport w Super Polsacie 14:00 Ameryka marzeń, odc.4 15:00 Ameryka marzeń, odc.5 16:00 Ameryka marzeń, odc.6 17:00 Kabaret na żywo, odc.23 19:00 W rytmie serca, odc.25 20:00 Przebojowe Opole. Jedziemy na wakacje - Opole 2018 23:05 W stronę słońca 01:15 Kabaret na żywo, odc.23 03:10 Gliniarze, odc.103 04:10 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.736 04:45 Kabaretowa Ekstraklasa 05:00 Ameryka marzeń, odc.9 Eska TV 6:00 Słoiki 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Eska on the Beach 13:00 Hity na czasie 15:00 Przesłuchanie 16:00 10 hitów 1 po 2 17:00 Hity na czasie 18:00 Projekt Kamper 19:00 Eska on the Beach 21:00 ImprESKA 0:00 Polska noc TTV 05:05 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 104 06:00 DeFacto - Flesz, odc. 9/10 06:15 Express, odc. 7673 06:30 DeFacto, sez. 4, odc. 27/32 07:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 69/72 08:00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja, sez. 2, odc. 9/12 08:30 Damy i wieśniaczki. Ukraina, sez. 3, odc. 20 09:30 Gogglebox. Przed telewizorem, sez. 4, odc. 11/14 10:15 Idealna niania, sez. 3, odc. 4/13 10:55 Polowanie na mieszkanie, odc. 6/8 11:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 397 12:25 Kartoteka, sez. 10, odc. 12/30 13:30 Handlarze, odc. 10/12 14:20 Zamiana żon. Ukraina, sez. 11, odc. 4/8 15:45 Express, odc. 7674 16:00 Pogoda, odc. 7843 16:05 Uwaga!, odc. 5397 16:25 DeFacto, sez. 5, odc. 8/12 16:55 Defacto 5-Flesz, odc. 15 17:10 Anatomia głupoty według Richarda Hammonda, sez. 3, odc. 8/20 17:45 Express, odc. 7675 18:00 Pogoda, odc. 7844 18:05 Nauka jazdy, sez. 2, odc. 4/10 18:40 Kossakowski. Inicjacja, odc. 5/9 19:10 Kossakowski. Inicjacja, sez. 2, odc. 8/12 19:45 Express, odc. 7676 20:00 Pogoda, odc. 7845 20:05 DeFacto, sez. 5, odc. 10/12 20:35 Damy i wieśniaczki. Rosja, odc. 7/8 21:45 Express, odc. 7677 21:58 Pogoda, odc. 7846 22:00 Królowe życia, sez. 3, odc. 8/12 22:50 Królowe życia, sez. 3, odc. 9/12 23:35 Nauka jazdy, sez. 2, odc. 3/10 00:05 Nauka jazdy, sez. 2, odc. 4/10 00:35 Usterka, sez. 4, odc. 11/20 01:05 Damy i wieśniaczki. Za granicą, odc. 11/16 02:05 Ostre cięcie, odc. 2/11 02:40 Odlotowy ogród, odc. 2/12 03:10 Odlotowy ogród, sez. 4, odc. 3/6 03:40 Ola w trasie, sez. 2, odc. 3/12 04:10 Ola w trasie, sez. 2, odc. 4/12 04:40 DeFacto 4 - Flesz, odc. 5/16 Polo TV 06:00 To hit! 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:00 To hit! 07:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 08:00 To hit! 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 To hit! 09:15 Disco Studio 11:15 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 To hit! 12:05 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 To hit! 13:05 Tego słuchacie 14:30 Selfie z fanem 16:00 Lista przebojów Polo TV 16:30 Playlista gwiazd 17:15 Disco Studio 19:15 Video Mix 20:00 Imprezownia w Polo TV 23:00 To hit! 23:05 Disco noc w Polo TV! ATM Rozrywka 06:00 Disco Gramy, odc.4126 07:00 TV Okazje, odc.13 07:30 Awantura o kasę, odc.178 08:25 Awantura o kasę, odc.179 09:25 Gra w ciemno, odc.30 10:20 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2692 11:05 Ewa gotuje, odc.264 11:35 Ewa gotuje, odc.265 12:00 Pielęgniarki, odc.254 13:00 Słoiki, odc.24 14:00 Małolaty, odc.57 15:00 Daleko od noszy 2, odc.29 15:30 Daleko od noszy 2, odc.30 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.35 16:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.36 17:00 Ally McBeal, odc.62 18:00 Ally McBeal, odc.63 19:00 Słoiki, odc.24 20:00 24 godziny, odc.78 21:00 24 godziny, odc.79 22:00 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.508 22:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.509 23:00 Peep Show, odc.29 23:35 Peep Show, odc.30 00:05 Słoiki, odc.55 01:00 TV Okazje, odc.13 01:30 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła, odc.86 02:00 Małolaty, odc.1 03:00 Pielęgniarki, odc.119 04:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3475 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3476 TV Trwam 06:00 Niebieska jabłoń 07:35 Wakacje z Chopinem 07:50 Kolory Świętości - Św. Wawrzyniec 07:55 Kartka z kalendarza 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski Punkt Widzenia 08:40 Słowo Życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 08:45 Super Księga 2 - Wierny i szczery odc. 22 09:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i Świat 09:35 Święty na każdy dzień 09:45 Duc in altum 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 11:25 100 cudownych miejsc na świecie 11:35 Nasz Max i jego przygoda z Biblią - Zdrajca na zamku odc. 6 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Niebieskooki Anioł 13:10 Święty na każdy dzień 13:15 Piloci. Biało-czerwoni z Dęblina 14:00 Ty idź pierwszy! 14:55 Słowo Życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 15:00 Modlitwa w Godzinie Miłosierdzia Koronką do Bożego Miłosierdzia 15:20 Mocni w wierze 15:50 Ma się rozumieć 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Siódmy sakrament 16:35 Świat na wyciągnięcie ręki. Podróż na Polinezję odc. 20 17:00 Boliwia odc. 7 17:30 Okiem kamery 17:55 Kartka z kalendarza - Powstanie Warszawskie - 10 sierpnia 1944 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Westerplatte Młodych 18:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:00 Msza Święta w intencji Ofiar katastrofy smoleńskiej w Bazylice Archikatedralnej pw. Męczeństwa św. Jana Chrzciciela w Warszawie 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 100 cudownych miejsc na świecie 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski Punkt Widzenia 22:00 Pokochać Boga 23:35 Betafo 00:00 Programy powtórkowe Stopklatka TV 06:00 Złotopolscy, odc. 210 06:35 Złotopolscy, odc. 211 07:10 Złotopolscy, odc. 212 07:40 Stawka większa niż życie cz. 9: Edyta 08:55 Stawka większa niż życie cz. 10: Oblężenie 10:05 Scena Śmiechu odc. 1 11:15 Allo, Allo, odc. 34: Długodystansowa kaczka 11:45 Allo, Allo, odc. 35: Konferencja generałów 12:20 Pułapki umysłu. Sezon III. odc. 01: Konflikt pokoleń 12:50 Wojny przewoźników, sezon 6, odc. 12 13:15 Życie po zagładzie, sezon 1, odc. 06 14:10 Zaginione światy, sezon 1, odc. 02: Atlantyda 15:10 Titanic 1912: akta sprawy cz. 2 16:15 Kopalnie króla Salomona cz. 1 18:20 Córka mojego szefa 20:00 Dorwać małego 22:20 Miasteczko Cut Bank 00:00 Wolf Creek, Sezon 01 odc. 03 01:05 Wolf Creek, Sezon 01 odc. 04 02:20 Sprawa Gorgonowej cz.II 03:05 W imię... 05:20 Azuryt Fokus TV 06:00 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Kamienica Pani Julii, sez. 2, odc. 5 07:05 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Wielka majówka, odc. 25 07:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Wielka majówka, odc. 26 08:05 SuperWynalazki, sez. 2, odc. 10 08:45 Sąsiedzi: Meble na kółkach, odc. 5 08:55 Sąsiedzi: Psia buda, odc. 6 09:00 Sąsiedzi: Puzzle, odc. 7 09:10 Sąsiedzi: Szklarnia, odc. 8 09:20 Starożytni kosmici: Powiązanie z NASA, sez. 4, odc. 5 10:15 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 6, odc. 13 10:50 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 6, odc. 14 11:10 Na lodowym szlaku, sez. 3, odc. 2 12:10 Akcja renowacja USA, sez. 1, odc. 2 12:40 Akcja renowacja USA, sez. 1, odc. 3 13:05 Łowcy tornad, odc. 3 13:40 Łowcy tornad, odc. 4 14:10 Drwale: Ojciec wie najlepiej, sez. 7, odc. 8 15:05 Aukcje XXL, sez. 1, odc. 7 15:35 Aukcje XXL, sez. 1, odc. 8 16:05 Handlarze bronią, odc. 9 17:05 Starożytni kosmici: Tajemnice piramid, sez. 4, odc. 6 18:20 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 6, odc. 15 18:40 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 6, odc. 16 19:00 Na lodowym szlaku, sez. 3, odc. 3 20:00 Poszukiwacze fortuny, sez. 3, odc. 7 20:55 Poszukiwacze fortuny, sez. 3, odc. 8 22:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki: Milionowe rezydencje, sez. 4, odc. 4 23:00 Edukacja seksualna, sez. 4, odc. 3 23:55 Edukacja seksualna, sez. 4, odc. 4 00:55 Pod lupą: Wykrywacz kłamstw, fabryka butów, drukarka 3D, sez. 3, odc. 2 01:35 Mini Pod lupą: Jak działa laserowa myjnia samochodowa?, sez. 2, odc. 11 01:40 Mini Pod lupą: Jak działa centrum krwiodawstwa?, sez. 2, odc. 13 01:45 Mini Pod lupą: Jak działa sejm?, sez. 2, odc. 12 01:50 Mini Pod lupą: Jak wygląda praca Straży Granicznej?, sez. 2, odc. 9 01:55 Lista Fokusa: Najlepsze pomysły na prezent dla faceta, odc. 59 02:30 Lista Fokusa: Największe polskie hity lat 80., odc. 60 02:50 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: King of the Jerkbait, odc. 4 03:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód: Mister Wobler, odc. 5 03:55 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Dom starców, sez. 2, odc. 4 04:55 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Kamienica Pani Julii, sez. 2, odc. 5 TVP ABC 04:40 Domisie - Plaga komarów; program dla dzieci 05:10 Smerfy - Smerfetka wróżką, odc. 200 (Soothsayer Smurfette); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:35 Tupcio Chrupcio - Praca wcale nie jest zabawna, odc. 28 (Work is not Fun at All!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 05:45 Tupcio Chrupcio - Ja chcę moją mamę, odc. 29 (I Want My Mommy!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 05:55 Rodzina Treflików - Domek w domku, odc. 8; serial animowany 06:05 Andy i zwierzątka - Chowanie się, odc. 18 (HIDING); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:20 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Dzień na plaży, odc. 21 (A Day at the Seaside); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 06:35 Słoń Beniamin - Nocny strażnik, odc. 28 (Benjamin the nightwatchman); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 07:10 Smerfy - Legendarne Smerfy, odc. 199 (Legendary Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 07:40 Rodzina Rabatków - Klucz do szczęścia, odc. 15 (The key to happiness); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 08:05 Stacyjkowo - Uczynny Hugo, odc. 39 (Helpful Hodge); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Pszczółka Maja - Maju, nie odchodź!, odc. 130 (MAYA DON'T GO!); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 08:35 Super Wings - Gwiazda, odc. 21 (Pop Start) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Kłamca, kłamca, odc. 57 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Jak kot i mysz, odc. 58 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 09:10 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 23 - W poszukiwaniu przyjaźni; serial animowany 09:25 Domisie - Domisiowy cyrk; program dla dzieci 09:55 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 146 kto tak stuka, kto tak śpiewa? 10:10 To Timmy! - Timmy i balonik, odc. 65 (Timmy and the Balloon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 10:25 Tupcio Chrupcio - Nie znoszę dobrego wychowania, odc. 30 (I Can’t Stand Good Manners!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 10:30 Tupcio Chrupcio - Nie to miałem na myśli, odc. 31 (I Didn’t Mean It); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 10:40 Parauszek i przyjaciele - Klucz, odc. 1; serial animowany 10:55 Andy i zwierzątka - Odkrywanie świata, odc. 19 (EXPLORING); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Yakari - Czerwona wstążka, odc. 48 (Red ribbon); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:30 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin nianią, odc. 29 (Benjamin the babysitter); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 12:00 Smerfy - Smerfetka wróżką, odc. 200 (Soothsayer Smurfette); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 12:30 Rodzina Rabatków - W światłach rampy, odc. 16 (In the lime light); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 13:00 Stacyjkowo - Bruno rusza na ratunek, odc. 40 (Brewster to the Rescue); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - Sędzia Wosk, odc. 1 (Judge Beeswax); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 13:25 Super Wings - Ptasi taniec, odc. 22 (Feathered Friends) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:40 Krecik i panda - Lekcja malowania, odc. 49 (Panda painting bamboo); film animowany kraj prod.Chiny, Polska, Czechy (2016) 13:55 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... imbryczek, odc. 50 (The Day Henry Met... a Teapot); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Pranie, odc. 10 (Washing); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Księga Ksiąg - Gideon (Gedeon); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2013) 14:45 My Little Pony, seria I - Rój stulecia, odc. 10 (Swarm of the Century); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 15:10 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 147 Warto być ciekawym 15:30 To Timmy! - Timmy i super królik, odc. 66 (Timmy and the Super Rabbit); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 15:45 Domisie - Plaga komarów; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 18 Straszliwe robale - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:25 Teledysk ABC - Na trzy 16:30 Shimmer i Shine - Poznaj swoje dżiny: Część 2, odc. 2 (My Secret Genies: Part 2); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:00 Tupcio Chrupcio - Już zawsze będę się gniewał, odc. 32 (I’ll Be Angry Forever!); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 17:05 Tupcio Chrupcio - Pomogę ci mamo, odc. 33 (I’ll Help You Mom); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 17:15 Parauszek i przyjaciele - Koncert, odc. 2; serial animowany 17:30 Andy i zwierzątka - Pora na obiad, odc. 20 (LUNCHTIME); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:40 Strażak Sam, seria 7 - Trójnogi wyścig, odc. 23 (Three Legged Race); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 17:55 Słoń Beniamin - Beniamin i gwiazda koszykówki, odc. 30 (Benjamin and Billy Ballo); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (1991) 18:30 Smerfy - Ukochana Gargamela, odc. 202 (Gargamel’s Sweetheart); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków - Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, odc. 17 (Love at first sight); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Wilson i wagon do malowania, odc. 41 (Wilson & the Paint Wagon); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Gucio i butelka, odc. 2 (Willy's bottle); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Kumple od malowania, odc. 23 (Paint Pals) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Kto się nie schował ten gapa, odc. 13 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 20:10 Yakari - Totem, odc. 49 (The winged totem); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 20:25 Inazuma Eleven - Boska Ręka to nie wszystko!, odc. 22 (Go Beyond The God Hand!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 20:50 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Nowy tatuś Daltonów, odc. 15 (A New Dad For The Daltons); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:20 Hotel pod żyrafą i nosorożcem - odc. 9/13 - Bratek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Wycieczka z robotem, odc. 60; serial animowany 22:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Na drodze, odc. 61; serial animowany 22:35 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 56 Tarnów - txt. str. 777; magazyn 00:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 08:00 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach 08:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Paweł Sołtys 08:50 U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777; komedia 10:35 Mokry władca rozumu; film TVP 11:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 6/10 - Nocnik panny Agaty Turskiej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:05 Przeprowadzki - odc. 7/10 - Niczyj portret - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Paweł Sołtys 13:20 Prawdę mówiąc - Bogusław Kaczyński - odc. 13; magazyn 13:50 Bogusław Kaczyński zaprasza: Tu, gdzie śpiewał Jan Kiepura (Europejski Festiwal im. Jana Kiepury - Krynica 2008) cz. 2 14:45 Ikony muzyki - John Lennon (Discovering Music - John Lennon); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2015) 15:45 List - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2001) 16:45 Spirala - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1978) 18:20 Videofan - Portrety: Wojciech Gilewicz 18:40 W piątą stronę świata - odc. 2/8 - Nowi przyjaciele - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:00 Na wschód od Hollywood - W objęciach węża (El Abrazo de la Serpiente); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Argentyna, Kolumbia, Wenezuela (2015) 22:15 Świat w dokumencie - Mój przyjaciel wróg - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2013) 23:20 Dziennik filozofa - 124; felieton 23:35 Litania - muzyka Krzysztofa Komedy (Tomasz Stańko Sextet); koncert 00:30 Ringo Kid (Stagecoach); western kraj prod.USA (1966) 02:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:45 Podróże Daniela Szczechury; film dokumentalny 03:40 Teledyski 05:30 Afisz kulturalny - 9 - 10 sierpnia 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 10 sierpnia; felieton 07:00 Historia Polski - Roman Dmowski; film dokumentalny 08:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (66) Wanilia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:35 Klasztory polskie - Krakowscy Jezuici 09:20 Wojenne dziewczyny s.I - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 10:10 Tajemnice Państwa Podziemnego - Broń cenna jak życie; cykl dokumentalny 10:45 Podróże z historią s.V - odc. 50 Jak powstały nasze nazwiska? - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 11:20 Taśmy bezpieki - Wywiad PRL wobec Watykanu cz. 2 11:55 "303" - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 13:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Tajemnice starej strzelnicy 13:35 Sensacje XX wieku - Najwierniejszy żołnierz Hitlera - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 14:30 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Spalić Londyn cz. 3 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 15:10 Sekrety wykute w kamieniu - odc. 1/8 Na granicach rzymskiego imperium (Gerasa et Volubilis, daughters of Rome); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005) 16:15 Historia Polski - Ślady - Leon Zdzisław Stroiński; cykl dokumentalny 17:15 Żeglarze i piraci - Słowianie; cykl reportaży 17:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13 - Braterstwo - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 18:40 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 10; felieton 18:50 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna sprawa - txt. str. 777 19:45 Pamięć Polski. I edycja Polskiej Listy Krajowej Programu UNESCO Pamięć Świata - Kazania świętokrzyskie odc. 6; cykl dokumentalny 19:55 Niecała nieprawda czyli PRL w DTV - odc. 27; magazyn 20:30 Najdziwniejsza broń na świecie - Największe hydroplany. odc. 5/6 (World's Weirdest Weapons); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 21:35 Wojenne dziewczyny s.I - odc. 4 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 22:25 Szerokie tory - Jeden dzień z życia astrologa w Kijowie 22:55 Mój pradziad Melchior Wańkowicz; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1998) 00:05 Życie Kamila Kuranta - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (66) Wanilia - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 01:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 5/13 - Braterstwo - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP 02:35 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 06:05 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Europy: LEGIA Warszawa - F91 Dudelange 08:05 Studio TVP Sport 10:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4 - eliminacje (Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4) kraj prod.Niemcy (2018) 15:00 Studio TVP Sport 15:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 7. etap: Bukovina Resort - start 15:35 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne Amatorów 15:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 7. etap: Bukovina Resort - Bukowina Tatrzańska - studio 15:50 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 7. etap: Bukovina Resort - Bukowina Tatrzańska 19:05 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4 - Finały (Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4) kraj prod.Niemcy (2018) 22:10 Studio TVP Sport 22:30 Sportowy Wieczór - JM 23:10 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4 (Mistrzostwa Europy - Berlin dz. 4) kraj prod.Niemcy (2018) 00:30 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Montreal: 1/4F (1) 02:30 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Montreal: 1/4F (2) 04:30 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 7. etap: Bukovina Resort - Bukowina Tatrzańska 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Serwis Info Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:22 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:21 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:52 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek 10:24 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:51 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:50 Pogoda Info 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 15:00 Wiadomości 15:09 Serwis Info Dzień 15:29 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:52 Pogoda Info 16:00 Panorama Info 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:43 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:49 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 22:30 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:07 Pogoda Info 00:20 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:48 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:15 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 02:50 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:55 W tyle wizji 03:25 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 03:55 Podróże z historią s.III - odc. 27 Jedyne takie miasto - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny anamorficzny (FHA) 04:27 Drawieński Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 05:20 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn Metro 06:00 WideoNews, odc. 120 06:10 Złote przeboje na dzień dobry, odc. 37 07:10 Rozmowy w toku, odc. 75 08:20 WideoNews, odc. 116 08:30 Różowa Pantera s1, sez. 1, odc. 30 08:55 Reksio, odc. 50 09:10 Szyfry i spiski s1, sez. 1, odc. 6 10:05 Dom na Alasce s3, sez. 3, odc. 27 10:35 Handlarze s2, sez. 2, odc. 8 11:30 Jak to jest zrobione S10, sez. 10, odc. 7 12:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata s3, sez. 3, odc. 4 13:05 Chirurdzy s1, sez. 1, odc. 5 14:05 Prawo Agaty s6, sez. 6, odc. 70 15:05 Tajemnice Laury s2, sez. 2, odc. 2 16:05 Handlarze s1, sez. 1, odc. 1 17:00 Stacja Alaska s2, sez. 2, odc. 9 18:00 Bimbrownicy s2, sez. 2, odc. 5 19:00 Nagi instynkt przetrwania s1, sez. 1, odc. 5 20:00 Zimne światło dnia 22:00 Dzikie Żądze 00:20 Nocny konwój, odc. 2 01:20 Mój ojciec i dęby 01:55 Przemek Saleta: Najcięższe zadania, odc. 8 03:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby 2, odc. 24 03:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby 2, odc. 25 04:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby, odc. 1 04:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby, odc. 2 05:00 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby, odc. 3 05:30 Wędkarstwo nasze hobby, odc. 4 Zoom TV 06:00 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów s2 odc. 11 06:25 Zoom na pogodę 07:30 Kalejdoskop Polski odc.37 07:55 Zoom na pogodę 08:55 TV Okazje 09:40 Bliżej! Magazyn reporterów s2 odc. 11 10:10 Kalejdoskop Polski odc.38 10:40 Turystyczna jazda odc. 15: Norymberga 10:50 Szeptunka s3 odc. 47 11:20 Szeptunka s3 odc. 48 11:55 Remontowi Cudotwórcy: Brat kontra Brat s2 odc. 03 12:50 Remontujesz - Zyskujesz! s2 odc. 09 13:20 Remontujesz - Zyskujesz! s2 odc. 10 13:50 TV Okazje 14:05 Mój koszmarny związek s4 odc. 10 15:00 Mój koszmarny związek s4 odc. 11 15:55 Robin Hood s1 odc. 04: Siedmiu ubogich rycerzy 17:00 Hity polskiego kabaretu s2 odc. 19: Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru, Fair Play Crew, Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju 18:00 Pradawne Archiwum X: Bramy piekieł s2 odc. 10: Bramy piekieł 19:00 Zjawiska paranormalne s2 odc. 09: Spotkania z obcymi 20:00 Dżej Dżej 21:45 Hity polskiego kabaretu s2 odc. 37: Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju, Waldemar Malicki & Filharmonia Dowcipu, Kabaret Jurki 22:45 Hity polskiego kabaretu s2 odc. 01 : Kabaret Ani Mru-Mru, Zbigniew Zamachowski & Grupa MoCarta, Kabaret Jurki 23:45 Seks inspektorzy s1 odc. 03 00:35 V.I.P. 02:50 Kalejdoskop Polski odc.40 03:25 Sportmania odc. 20 03:45 Obywatel Kuźniar część 1 odc.102: Sławomir Broniarz oraz Marcin Karpiński 04:25 Obywatel Kuźniar część 2 odc.102: Jarosław Wasik, Maciej Zień 04:50 TV Okazje 05:00 Królowie gotówki s1 odc. 12 Nowa TV 06:00 Federacja, sez. 3, odc. 15 06:15 Daleko od noszy: Wielka promocja, odc. 6 06:45 Daleko od noszy: Siła horoskopów, odc. 7 07:10 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 639 07:50 Słoiki: Biuro podróży, sez. 1, odc. 11 08:45 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: The Best of Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa, odc. 40 09:10 Synowie: Męski striptiz, odc. 8 09:40 Daleko od noszy: Prześladowca Kraśnika, sez. 2, odc. 2 10:10 Daleko od noszy: Który ojciec, która matka?, sez. 2, odc. 3 10:40 Halo Hans!: Kryptonim "Joanna", odc. 13 11:30 Słoiki: Honorata, sez. 1, odc. 8 12:30 Poszukiwacze złota w Australii, sez. 1, odc. 7 13:25 Poszukiwacze złota w Australii, sez. 1, odc. 8 14:35 Akcja renowacja USA, sez. 5, odc. 18 14:50 Robota na weekend, odc. 2 15:25 Kryptonim szef, sez. 4, odc. 14 16:25 Wojny magazynowe, sez. 6, odc. 8 16:50 Smaki Agaty, odc. 2 17:25 Fabryka jedzenia, sez. 1, odc. 12 17:55 Fabryka jedzenia, sez. 1, odc. 13 18:30 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 640 18:50 Prognoza pogody, odc. 222 19:00 Smaki Agaty, sez. 2, odc. 2 19:05 Kryptonim szef, sez. 2, odc. 10 20:00 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Czesuaf & Kabaret Chyba, odc. 11 21:00 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Kabaret Czesuaf & Kabaret Chyba, odc. 12 21:55 Wydział operacji specjalnych: Prawnicy, odc. 3 22:55 Wydział operacji specjalnych: Spluwy, odc. 4 23:50 24 godziny online.pl, odc. 640 00:15 Prognoza pogody, odc. 222 00:35 Detektyw Cain: Syn Caina, cz. 2, sez. 3, odc. 8 01:45 Modowa sprawa narodowa, odc. 20 02:40 Nowa Rewia Kabaretowa: Andrzej Grabowski, odc. 19 04:00 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Warsztaty literackie, sez. 2, odc. 13 05:00 Redakcja: Dział Śledczy: Nasz syn się nie zabił, sez. 2, odc. 14 WP 05:00 Gaycation: Jamajka, odc. 3 06:00 Sześć sióstr, odc. 8 07:30 Lata 90. Dekada, która nas połączyła: Strach i podziw, odc. 4 08:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki, sez. 1, odc. 1 09:30 Przebudowy pani Bryk, odc. 6 10:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Ani Mru-Mru, sez. 1, odc. 5 11:00 Mały dom, wielkie możliwości, sez. 1, odc. 12 12:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 4, sez. 4, odc. 14 13:00 Pokochaj lub sprzedaj Vancouver 2, sez. 2, odc. 18 14:00 Gwiazdka w śnieżnej kuli 16:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 4: Kabaret Jurki, sez. 4, odc. 3 17:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu 4: Formacja Chatelet, sez. 4, odc. 7 18:00 Mistrzowie Kabaretu: Ani Mru-Mru, sez. 1, odc. 4 19:00 Kabaret na żądanie, odc. 5 20:00 W obronie brata 22:00 Drive Hard 00:00 Dobrzy sąsiedzi 02:00 Most nad Sundem, sez. 1, odc. 10 03:10 Ostry dyżur, niezwykłe przypadki, sez. 8, odc. 4 04:10 Orłoś kontra: Zenon Laskowik i Rafał Rutkowski, odc. 7 TV Polonia 06:05 Czas honoru - odc. 17* seria II - Serwus, panowie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:00 Wędrowanie bez plecaka - Szlak innowacyjności (6); magazyn turystyczny 07:25 Domisie - Domismartfon; program dla dzieci 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda 09:25 Wolny ekran - 91 Short 02 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda Flesz 11:10 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra - (132) 11:25 Polonia 24 11:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Krótka historia - (230) Gerald Ford; felieton 13:10 Trzecia połowa - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:40 Komisarz Alex s.X - odc. 125 (seria X odc. 8) - Wirtualne życie, prawdziwa śmierć - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 15:30 Turystyczna Jazda - odc. 87 Iwonicka Ballada 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2018) 16:15 Szalom na Szerokiej - koncert finałowy (Festiwal Kultury Żydowskiej w Krakowie 2018) cz. 2; koncert 17:10 Baw się słowami - Rogale świętomarcińskie s. III; magazyn 17:20 Krótka historia - (238) Wojciech Ziembiński; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 Trzecia połowa - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 18:25 Wolny Ekran - (104); magazyn 18:45 Dobranocka - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 24 - Kulfoniasty porządeczek; serial animowany 18:50 Dobranocka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Domek dla lalek; widowisko kameralne 19:00 Msza Święta w intencji Ofiar Katastrofy Smoleńskiej - . 20:15 Wiadomości 20:45 Pogoda 20:50 Sport 20:54 Tour de Pologne - kronika; felieton 20:55 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton 21:00 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 9* "Noc poślubna" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Halo Polonia; magazyn 22:45 Rodzina Połanieckich - odc. 1/7 Panna Marynia - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:05 Opole 2018 na bis /18/; koncert 00:25 Magazyn z Ameryki - /37/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2018) 00:45 Wiadomości 19.30 - w tłumaczeniu na język angielski 01:20 Domisie - Domismartfon; program dla dzieci 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 24 - Kulfoniasty porządeczek; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 02:30 Sport 02:32 Tour de Pologne - kronika; felieton 02:35 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 9* "Noc poślubna" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:30 Trzecia połowa - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 03:55 Krótka historia - (238) Wojciech Ziembiński; felieton 04:05 Polonia 24 04:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 04:50 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton 04:55 Ocaleni; reality show 05:45 Działo się w Krakowie - 10.08.2017; felieton 05:50 Przepis dnia - /377/; magazyn 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVP HD 05:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 16 (61) Estonia - Wschód; magazyn kulinarny 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 16 (62) Estonia - Tallin; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o bobrze: nieosiągalna arkadia - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 08:05 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 89 "Wiecznie młodzi" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:35 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 90 "To miłość" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.IX - odc. 119 (seria IX odc. 11) Laweciarze - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.IX - odc. 120 (seria IX odc. 12) Niebezpieczne związki - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 4 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 4); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 12:00 Ojciec Mateusz s.IX - odc. 121 (seria IX odc. 13) Na złej drodze - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 12:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 76 (seria VI, odc. 11) - Tchnienie Las Vegas - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1367 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 75 (seria VI, odc. 10) - Kontrrewolucja - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:50 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 76 (seria VI, odc. 11) - Tchnienie Las Vegas - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:40 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze 24 16:55 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o sóweczce: prawo drapieżnika - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIII - odc. 168 - Reportaż z domu (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 8) - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.VIII - odc. 94 (seria VIII, odc. 3) - Wybacz mnie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 91 "Kobiety górą" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.IV - odc. 92 "Razem czy osobno" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Makłowicz w podróży. Podróż 49 Niemcy (190) "Lubeka"; magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 15/18 - Oblężenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 16/18 - Akcja "Liść dębu" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 23:55 Pułkownik Kwiatkowski - txt. str. 777; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (1995) 02:10 Cyrano de Bergerac (Cyrano de Bergerac); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1990) 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Pełna misa w pełnej chacie - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 07:10 Śpiewające fortepiany - (10) 08:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (51) - Zakupy; widowisko rozrywkowe 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 243 ed. 4; teleturniej 09:50 Kierunek Kabaret - /55/ - Wchodzimy na rynek pracy 10:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /28/ - "Cichosza" - Grzegorz Turnau 11:00 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /92/ - "Bardzo smutna piosenka retro" - Grupa Pod Budą 11:15 LIKE A MAGIC - Magiczny świat Luca /10/ (LIKE A MAGIC) kraj prod.Francja (2016) 11:45 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Łowcy. B (1) - txt. str. 777; program satyryczny 12:40 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Łowcy. B (2) - txt. str. 777; program satyryczny 13:40 Śpiewające fortepiany - (11) 14:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad morzem - txt. str. 777; widowisko 15:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad jeziorem - txt. str. 777; widowisko 16:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. W górach - txt. str. 777; widowisko 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Po grecku, po bretońsku - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 32 Himba - życie bez wody - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 19:05 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Ekwador po polsku (10); magazyn kulinarny 19:40 Rodzina wie lepiej - /45/; teleturniej 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (12) 21:20 Postaw na milion - odc. 168; teleturniej 22:20 The Wall. Wygraj marzenia - /9/; teleturniej 23:20 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (13) - Sportowiec; program rozrywkowy 00:15 Koło fortuny - odc. 242 ed. 4; teleturniej 00:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą!; program rozrywkowy 01:55 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2012 Jestem Gwiazdą!; program rozrywkowy 03:00 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Najśmieszniejsi nad morzem - Gwiazdy Festiwalu Kabaretu w Koszalinie 03:55 Tylko jeden skecz - "Alibaba i 40 rozbójników" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru /6/; program rozrywkowy 04:10 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret Dudek - Spotkamy się na Nowym Świecie 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 18 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:10 Na sygnale - odc. 79 "Pies" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:40 Na sygnale - odc. 80 "Wieczór panieński" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:15 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:30 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 860; serial TVP 09:30 O mnie się nie martw s.VIII - s. VIII odc. 5/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:20 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 143 "Wyprowadzka" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:50 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 144 "Rodzicem być!" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:25 Ranczo s.X - odc. 122 (seria X, odc. 5) - Wszystko jest teatrem - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:25 Ranczo s.X - odc. 123 (seria X, odc. 6) - Depresja Biskupa - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.I - odc. 5 - Róża - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 14:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.I - odc. 6 - Anna - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 15:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 101 - Test na miłość 16:25 Na sygnale - odc. 80 "Wieczór panieński" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:55 Ranczo s.X - odc. 124 (seria X, odc. 7) - Wet za wet - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Ranczo s.X - odc. 125 (seria X, odc. 8) - Polityczny zombie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 19 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 19:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.I - odc. 7 - Pomyłka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 20:25 Komisarz Alex s.X - odc. 126 (seria X odc. 9) - Szkoła strachu - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Ranczo s.X - odc. 126 (seria X, odc. 9) - Edukacyjne dylematy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:15 Ranczo s.X - odc. 127 (seria X, odc. 10) - Dominator - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.I - odc. 8 - Wyrok - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 00:05 O mnie się nie martw s.VIII - s. VIII odc. 6/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 00:55 Trzeci oficer - odc. 2/13 - Pułapka - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 01:55 Trzeci oficer - odc. 3/13 - Handel ludźmi - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP 02:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 18/21 - Gra wojenna, czyli na kwaterze - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 04:05 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 860; serial TVP 05:00 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 143 "Wyprowadzka" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 05:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 4K 17:00 Mundial 2018: - Maroko - Iran (Maroko - Iran) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 18:45 Mundial 2018: - Francja - Australia (Francja - Australia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 20:35 Mundial 2018: - Argentyna - Islandia (Argentyna - Islandia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2018) 22:25 Zakończenie dnia